Faster Than The Breeze
by Pokemon Trainer Green
Summary: A girl has been abandoned by her father and was left on a dirt road by a forest. A boy near 15 years old sees her and tries to help her find out about her past. What was forgotten? What is the truth linked in her family? OC CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Faster Than The Breeze

_A girl wiped the mud off her face as she got up and watched a car pull away. "SO THAT'S IT! ?" She yelled, "YOUR JUST GOING TO ABANDON ME! ?" The car never turned around, she sat down crying, "Why did you never love me dad..." A pokeball sat on her lap. She had no life, no friends. Everyone hated her, all she could do is accept the fact that she was never wanted in this world, and cold and wet from the rain. "If only life could go faster than the breeze," She mumbled before falling asleep, "Then I would never have to live it..."_

_. . . . .  
><em>

_A boy in a car was riding back to his house, staring out the window he saw a girl lying by the side of the road, unconcious. He immediatly told the driver to stop, his driver refused but the boy threatened. The car was stopped by the girl and the boy ran out to get her, he nealed beside her, "Is she dead master?" The driver asked._

_"No of course not!" The boy shouted, he picked up the girl and stood up._

_"Master! What are you doing?" The driver yelled stopping the boy._

_"Do you want her to die?" The boy snapped._

_The driver looked at him blankly and the boy moved around him, "Open the car door! I want her in!"_

_"Yes sir," The driver nodded and opened the door, the boy and girl went in and the boy (who we will for now call little master since I have become bored of saying 'The boy') set the unconcious girl on the seats beside him, he looked at her awkwardly, "I wonder how you ended up on the road," He said to her, "Get us to Fathers house! STAT!" Young master said. The driver nodded and saying nothing proceeded to continue to get to the master's house.  
><em>

**Hey! So I am making a attempt at another story... I really have no idea how this is going to work out. Seriously, I bet no one is going to read this. But I think I might enjoy this! Really I think I will! So I'm not going to abandon this one! I really do hope I get a lot of feedback though! OH! And also, this is kinda a 'sorry I haven't updated Never Ending Adventure' excuse. I am accepting OC's on this one! YAY! So I'll try and fit as many as I can in this story... because I really have no character line I'll leave it up to all of you! *happy dance* I am back in business peoples! I'll update on my other story soon no doubt! Okay then, bye bye now! **

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Occupation:

Appearance:

Personality: (try and make it detailed. But if you can't that is fine)

Story: (as in what has happened to this character, her/his life... I think...)

Pokemon: (no more than 6 please... hard to keep up with them,)

**Example~**

Name: Lacie

Gender: Girl

Age: 14

Occupation: Nothing at the moment.

Appearance: She very has long blonde hair and violet eyes. She wears a tank top with a small hoodie jacket, jeans, sneakers and a necklace around her neck. (If i explained further it would reveal the plan of my story!)

Personality: She is very kind and sweet. She is the kind of person that could get won't get upset easily, and when upset can be very aggressive. She has had many bad experiences in life so she can be very touchy to little things related to her. She is very accepting in bad situations and can be very manipulative. She becomes close to only the ones that she completely trusts. And that doesn't happen often.

Story: She has been abandoned by her father. Because of the fathers hatred towards her. (I will get into detail with her later!)

**Something like that if you don't mind! I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do!**

**I would prefer you to leave the OC entry in the reviews if you don't mind, if you send a PM message it has to be pretty long. Because I like to stay organized with the characters! and yes this is only a preview. T_T Chapters will be longer... possibly much longer.  
><strong>

**~PTGreen**


	2. Chapter 1: Living Past the Breeze

Chapter 1

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" The little master (remember that is what I am calling him? 'The boy' is so original...) shook the girl that laid on his bed.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, "W-Where am I?"

The little master smiled, "In my house,"

She looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack," He said.

The girl shot up, "I am not supposed to be here!"

Jack tried to push her down, "No! I won't allow you to go back out on the streets!"

"I can't be here! This is your... um..." She stood confused for a moment.

"Mansion," Jack said.

"MANSION! ?" She yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS! ?"

"I am sorry but you can't leave," Jack said, "You can't go back out on the streets and you obviously have no home,"

The girl stared at him, "And what is your position to know my past?"

Jack looked surprised, "I am not trying-"

"You were going to get to that point. I am not going to answer so don't bother," She walked towards the door.

"No, you won't be able to leave, this house is a maze," Jack said.

"I'll find my way," Lacie waved him off.

"Ryan!" Jack called out, a boy ran into the room, the girl stopped. He was huge, he looked over 6 feet. He had fairly messy black hair and green eyes, what caught her eye is that he wore a hoodie... even indoors.

"I suggest you stay, Jack insists," He smiled at her, the girl sat down.

"Good! Now do you mind telling us your name?" Jack asked nicely.

"Lacie," The girl pouted.

"Cute name!" Jack smiled.

"Shut up," Lacie said.

"That wasn't very lady-like," Ryan said.

"I'm not the image of a nice little 'lady'," Lacie said.

"Can you please tell me why you were unconscious on the road?" Jack asked.

"I was asleep," She said simply.

"Crying," He said.

"Maybe," Lacie rolled her eyes, "I was thrown out by my father."

"Thrown? Like he won't allow you to come home?" Jack asked.

"He literally threw me out... of the car that is," Lacie looked at the ground, "You were right about the 'no home' thing,"

"So you have no one to turn to?" Jack said surprised.

"I have no one accept Absol," Lacie held up a pokeball.

"Then why not live with us!" Jack smiled.

"NO! Just... NO!" Lacie yelled, she pushed Jack to the ground, unfortunately Ryan was unable to reach her in time and she jumped out of his window.

"Why did you leave that open?" Ryan complained.

"She can't get out of the house," Jack continued to smile, "That window only leads to the courtyard,"

* * *

><p>Lacie looked around as she landed, "Crap... I can't go anywhere here," She walked around, it really wasw a nice place, <em>Why does he want me to live here? That's just... awkward...<em>

"Ah yes, master Jack has arrived," A person said.

Lacie jumped behind a bush.

"Have you heard? He took a girl with him!" Another said.

"Really? Master Jack's father hasn't let a girl in this house since... his wife's accident," The two passed Lacie, thankfully not noticing her.

"I wonder what will happen when master-" The voices faded away as they turned into a hallway.

_I knew I wasn't supposed to be in here, _She thought, _A mansion no less._ She got up from where she was hiding and started walking down a hallway.

"What a beautiful home," She said in awe, "It's such a wonderful view,"

_'Thank you,' _A voice behind her said.

She whipped around, "Who-! ?" All that stood in front of her was a blue pokemon her size, possibly bigger.

_'My name is Lucario,'_ The pokemon bowed, _'I am Jack's guardian and servant,'_

"Jack's?" She said.

_'He has ordered me to come and find you,'_ Lucario walked towards her.

Lacie backed away, "I can't stay with you here. You are like... royalty or something,"

Lucario looked at her confused,_ 'Royalty, my lady are you serious? We are nothing close to royalty,'_

Lacie looked at him, "Then what is with this mansion?"

_'Master's father owns a very successful business,' _Lucario said to her.

"Oh," She said.

Lucario smiled and offered his hand, _'Do you want to go back and see master?'_

Lacie took his hand, "I really don't like all of you,"

Lucario smiled, _'That's okay, once you get to know us. You will never forget us.'_

"Why are you so nice to me?" Lacie said.

_'No particular reason,'_ Lucario said and started walking.

. . . .

Lacie looked around the halls as she was being pulled back to Jack by his servant Lucario. Then she saw some one leaning against the wall, "Who is that?"

_'Ah, that's master Willow,'_ Lucario said.

"Master?" Lacie said.

_'He is the one that keeps watch on Ryan and Jack while Master Nightshade is out,'_

"Nightshade?" 

_'Master Jack's father,' _Lucario said.

"Well it's about time!" Willow sighed, "I have been waiting for a really long time! Lucario, how long does it take you to catch this girl?"

"I am not 'girl'. My name is Lacie," she said.

"Fine then, Lacie, Jack wants you back upstairs. Let's go," Willow grabbed her.

"But... what about Lucario?" Lacie said watching Lucario get further away.

"He has some other things to do. But you'll see him around," Willow said.

"Oh," Lacie walked alongside Willow up the stairs, "I wonder why Jack wants me?"

"I guess Jack really wants you to live here with him. So he could have another bratty 'friend'," Willow shrugged.

"Oh, okay... I've never had a friend," Lacie said.

Willow stopped, "What?"

"Yes, so could you tell me what friend means?" Lacie smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyo! So it is me! I have updated on this story for now! I promise I will update on Never Ending Adventure soon! I am working on it! Also! I will introduce OC characters slowly, throughtout the next... 5 chapters. Depending on what the chapter will be about! So the eight that gave me OC's you will be in. Here are the Following people:<strong>

**WolfSummoner93**

**Leaf's BIGGEST Fan**

**Sarah94306**

**Jayvee1669**

**Palkia's Princess**

**Tigrun**

**fanficssuck**

**and finally...**

**ScotSniper! **

* * *

><p><strong>To others who gave an OC a little bit after I closed the OC's I am very sorry. I would like but cannot accept the OC. It becomes overwhelming for me. I really didn't expect this story to become this popular in such a small time. I was not planning on closing it BEFORE I even released the FIRST chapter of this story. I am very glad so many are interested in this though! For those people that OC were not accepted and do not want to continue reading this, I understand. But for the eight that made it in, I hope to really get to know your characters and I hope I am writing them the way you want it. If fanficssuck has any questions or concerns about his OC being introduced in this chapter, please message me. Other than that... <strong>

**PLZ REVIEW! XD**


	3. Two: Caught in the Breeze Passing By

Chapter 2

"Yes, so could you tell me what friend means?" Lacie smiled.

"Heck, why would I know," Willow grunted.

"You have many friends, don't you?" Lacie said looking at the floor.

"Two," Willow said, "And one's an idiot."

The two came to the end of the hallway, with a big door in front of them, "Whoa," Lacie looked around at the walls, they were covered in pictures and portraits, with few windows, the wall seemed almost covered.

"Let's go," Willow walked in the door. Lacie stood there, not moving. Willow popped his head out, "Come on! I said to get in here! NOW!" She hesitantly went in. Ryan and Jack were sitting on the bed, Willow had leaned against the wall.

"Lacie!" Jack smiled jumping off the bed, "You're here!"

"Why send _him_?" Lacie said, directing it to Willow.

"Shut up," Willow growled.

"Master Willow stop," Jack said, "It not nice to be mean to guests," Willow said nothing, "Okay!" Jack clapped his hands together, "So how about we tell each other about ourselves!"

"Good luck getting that out of her," Willow snickered. Lacie shot him a glance.

"I'll start!" A girl came in the door, she had blond hair, that went down to her shoulders, she wore a green dress with a pink ribbon tied around her waist and heels.

"_Heels_?" Lacie said.

"Why not?" She said happily.

Jack looked at her, "Spring! Why are you in here?"

"Aww, come on! You don't even let your sister in the conversation?" She said, sitting on the bed and kicking off her heels.

"Well I guess that's settled..." Ryan mumbled.

"You have a sister! ?" Lacie said, confused.

"As I was saying..." Jack said, "How about we tell about ourselves, Lacie-?"

"No," Lacie said simply.

"Erm... then I'll start," Jack said, "Of course my name is Jack, and I am 15 years old. My family is very rich in business and I have two sisters," He said.

"Two?" Lacie said.

"One is off in college. My partner pokemon is Lucario," Jack said.

"But he..." Lacie said confused.

"He is not my servant but my best my best friend," Jack nodded.

"My name is Spring!" Spring said happily, "I have the same background as Jack. Our mother passed away from a desiese four years ago, and our dad never has time to do anything with us, it's either he is really busy, or he has to go to a meeting. So we get really bored around here, my first pokemon is Roserade,"

"Ryan," Ryan nodded at them, "And I am 15 years old. My mother was killed when our island was raided, and I have not seen my father in 7 years. I've lived with Jack and his family since they found me. My partner is a ghastly."

"Ghastly! ?" Lacie quivered.

"I know right? So strange... but you eventually get used to it," Spring said messing with her dress.

"Master Willow? Care to join?" Jack called out, Willow turned and shook his head.

"Looks like it's your turn then!" Spring said happily.

Lacie didn't say anything, "Lacie, we told you... yes?" Jack said.

She nodded."My name is Lacie Veranda... I am 15 years old. My father told me that my 'mother' died when I was very little. But found out that wasn't true. I haven't found the cause of her death, I really actually know very little about her. My father was always so cruel to me after I was about 8... he would throw me around, saying this and that, he hated me, I knew it and he knew it. I asked him that... a... couple days ago... and he threw me out of the house. He told me that he never loved me as a daughter, I was a curse and digrace to the family. I argued then he dropped me off on the road, my partner is absol." Lacie shrugged.

"..." Spring and Jack stared at her, Ryan rubbed his temples.

Jack cleared his throat, "W-Well, you have no home... So why not live with us!" He smiled.

Spring tackled Lacie, "AHH! GET OFF ME!" Lacie screamed.

"SAY YES!" Spring pleaded, "Then I'll get a little sister! PLEASE!"

"OKAY! JUST GET OFF ME!" Lacie yelled, "I THINK YOUR BREAKING MY RIBS!"

"No problem!" Spring let go instantly. Lacie stayed on the ground and tried to breathe.

"We've had enough of 'friend time' right? So lets do something!" Willow yelled, "It is really boring in here!"

Jack smiled, "Master Willow is correct, would you like to take a visit to the gardens?"

"Alright..." Lacie said.

"Well, Spring is going to go to her room with Roserade now! A contest is starting soon!" Spring walked out of the room.

"I need to talk for a second, we'll meet up with you soon," Jack said, "Lucario will lead you to the gardens,"

"Alright," Lacie nodded.

'_Hello again Master Lacie,_' Lucario walked in the door.

"Hi?" Lacie said.

_'My lady,'_ Lucario offered his hand, Lacie grabbed it.

"Can we go fast?" Lacie asked, "I love gardens,"

_'Only if you hold on tight,'_ Lucario said.

"Okay!" Lacie gripped his hand tighter and Lucario took off down the hallway.

_'This is going to be fun,'_ Lucario smirked.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously inviting her to live with us! ?" Ryan said.<p>

"I don't want to 'babysit' another person." Willow growled.

"She has no family, more or less anyone to turn to," Jack said firmly.

"What will your dad say? Think of that Jack, what will he do to you," Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Jack shrugged.

"When you brought me into the house your dad almost hit you, and barely let me stay," Ryan said.

"Look, be quiet about this to her," Jack said.

"QUIET! ? JACK, NO! YOU HAVE BEEN PUTTING THIS OFF FOR A LONG TIME!" Ryan said angerly.

"Shut up Ryan!" Jack yelled.

Ryan grabbed him, "No... so tell me the truth, what will your father do if she stays! ?"

* * *

><p>Lucario stopped at the start of what looked like a gate, Lacie fell to the ground, "You. can. run. fast..."<p>

_ 'We're done running, look the gardens is right here,'_ Lucario said.

Lacie looked up, and she stared at the entrance, "Are we allowed to go in?"

_'Yes,'_ Lucario smiled.

Lacie got up and walked inside."Oh my arceus..." she said, looking around, "It's so beautiful here..."

_'And now you can visit it all the time,'_ Lucario smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHA! I feel evil... so you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out how beautiful it is! :3 Soooo, Leaf's BIGGEST fan's OC was introduced. Sorry, i changed it up a little, I hope that's okay. ;_; AND! I also took in the criticism and changed it to be more descriptive AND to introduce the ages of our characters... except Willow. he doesn't like to share many things. T_T<strong>

**PLZ REVIEEEEEW! :3**


	4. 3:Catching Up to the Breeze in Your Face

Chapter 3

"Oh wow... it's beautiful," Lacie said. She looked around, it was a garden full of colors. The flowers were red, yellow and blue all lined up together. Bushes surrounded the border, so no one could see anything. There was a patio further in that Lucario lead Lacie to, which was probably the only place that wasn't covered in flowers. The patio had a table with many chairs, and was already set up.

"Bout' time," A boy said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Who is he?" Lacie asked. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a T-shirt with a overcoat, boots and jeans. He was a little taller than Lacie.

_'Are you serious,' _Lucario growled,_ 'Look! You need to leave, you are not supposed to be here!'_

"Not until I get my battle with Jack," The boy said.

"Who are you?" Lacie asked.

The boy ignored her, "So how bout' you call him down?"

_'No, master Jack is not to be disturbed,'_ Lucario said, his hands in formation for an Aura sphere.

"Why won't you let me see him! ?" The boy yelled getting up.

"WHO ARE YOU! ?" Lacie boy turned and looked at her wide eyed.

"Ehem, excuse myself please, my name is Nico Virdian," The boy bowed.

_'OUT!' _Lucario yelled, _'I don't understand how you got in here in the first place but I'll make sure you stay out until Master Jack wants to see you!'_

Nico sighed and got out his pokemon. Lucario became angry and shot the forming Aura Sphere, Nico flew back and landed in a bush. Nico got back up."JUST LET ME BATTLE!" Nico yelled, "PLEASE!"

Lacie stepped in front of him, "I'll battle,"

Nico pushed her away, "No, I don't have time for a battle with you,"

Lacie irritated got out her Absol. She pointed at Nico and Absol lashed at him with Night Slash. He fell to the ground, being hit in the leg, Lacie stood above him, "No time huh,"

She looked at her and he stood up again, "Look, just move," He said, "I don't want to hurt you,"

"Why do you want to battle Jack anyway," Lacie said.

"Just move!" Nico said trying to escape any chance he got, but Lacie stepped in his way every time.

"Tell me," She said.

"LACIE!" Jack said running into the gardens, Lacie looked back.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Nico shoved Lacie at the time she turned around.

"NO!" Jack ran and jumped to save Lacie's fall, but missed by a little bit and she fell on top of her.

Nico scrambled to get to his feet, "Jack! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Jack looked, "Listen here, not until you control and properly ask... or even straighten up a bit... THEN YOU MUST STAY OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" He yelled.

Lacie steadily got up, "Oww..." She saw she was on Jack, "Oh! Sorry... that must've hurt..."

He smiled at her, "Not at all," Ryan arrived with Willow.

"BATTLE ME! PLEASE!" Nico wailed. Ryan walked up to Nico, "For what reason?"

"Why is that so important! ?" Nico yelled.

"Answer or get no battle... ever. You've been bothering us about this for a long time," Ryan growled, "And it's starting to get annoying,"

"I... I need to battle you so I can get my dad back... they said if I beat a very good trainer... then I will be strong enough to beat them in a battle for my father," Nico said uneasily.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Why has your dad been captured?"

"He's an ingenious scientist!" Nico snapped, "What bad people wouldn't want my dad! ?"

Jack grabbed Lacie and started walking back down the halls."Wait! Jack where are we going?" Lacie said.

"Ryan! Let's go! Lucario you too!" Jack yelled, "Willow can you take care of him?"

Willow let a little blue thing out of a pokeball, he smirked, "I've been looking for a battle for a while,"

* * *

><p>Lacie continued to be dragged up stairs and through rooms when Jack finally stopped. She looked around, "Where are we?"<p>

"The library," Jack said sitting in a chair. The room was huge, there were chairs and tables everywhere, not to mention there was almost no spots on the wall not filled with books.

"Whoa..." Lacie said sitting on the carpet.

*BOOM*

Jack and Ryan turned around to see the Library door busted down, a little blue pokemon waltzed in.

Jack put his hand on his forehead, "Why Rylte..."

Lacie looked at it and smiled, "It's kinda cute,"

The blue pokemon walked up to Lacie and studied her, _'I am not cute, I AM AN EVIL PLASMA!'_

"Uh..." Lacie said.

The blue pokemon held out his paw, _'Now give me ice cream woman!'_

Willow walked in after it, "Rylte get back over here,"

The little blue pokemon walked back over to Willow, "He's taken care of, so what now?"

"How about we walk into town?" Ryan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack nodded, "Master Willow?"

"Sure, whatever," He shrugged.

Lacie smiled, "So are we going then?"

Jack got up, "Yeah, Lucario can you stay and watch the house?"

_'Yes Master,'_ Lucario said.

Spring popped her head through the door, "Your going to town?"

"It's what we just said," Willow sighed.

"I'm going too! I need to get some groceries!" Spring came in wearing sneakers.

"Um..." Lacie pointed to her feet.

"They hurt after a while," Spring smiled.

"Um... okay," Lacie said.

"I have a car that we can drive," Jack said.

"Can we walk?" Lacie asked.

"Walk! ?" Willow yelled jumping out of his slouched position.

"Sounds fine to me," Ryan shrugged. Jack nodded.

_'We're goin the ol' fashioned way!' _The blue pokemon (Rylte) yelled fist pumping.

"I am NOT carrying you," Willow growled at the Rylte.

"What is it?" Lacie said pointing to Rylte.

_'FOR THE LAST TIME!'_ Rylte yelled, _'I AM NOT 'IT'! I AM DARTH VADER!'_

"He's a Riolu," Ryan said.

"The pre-evolved form of Lucario," Jack added.

"Okay," Lacie nodded.

_'YOU STILL OWE ME AN ICE CREAM LADY!' _Rylte pointed his finger.

"Cut it Rylte," Willow said, "Shut the crap up,"

Rylte sulked behind Willow's head.

"Now then, shall we be on our way before it gets dark?" Jack asked.

"Let me get my bag and we're gone!" Spring ran out of the room.

"What about that Nico boy?" Lacie asked.

"He won't be a problem," Jack smiled.

"Oh, Alright," She nodded and proceeded out of Jack's room and down the stairs.

_'Maybe we'll give you a tour when you get back,'_ Lucario winked at her and she smiled.

_'And out we go!' _Rylte said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>END! YUSS FINALLY! Oh lord this took forever... DONE! YES! ;_; So, it may be not AS long, but I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry to all of those people on here 24-7, I HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN FANFICTION! Look, *rubs forehead* as much as I wish I could be updating everyday... I can't. I have a life- School, friends, family... and most time taking, Homework. And I've had A LOT of it lately. I've had to make a Newspaper for Language and it was due today, and that was a hard task. We had NO time in school to do it so I had to take it home. For a week straight. I had an essay due today and another one yesterday. I have my stinking piano lessons. Possibly ice skating lessons now. Seriously, if I could I would be on here all day, but I can't. So if I don't update for a couple weeks, it's because, school, homework, piano, possibly family problems, some yelling arises in this house. So to all those people wondering, please don't ask at this point. I'm only 13 and already on tons of pressure. Also, I'm getting NO motivation lately on Never Ending Adventure. I have a new poll about it. Check it out if you've read the book. Thankies!<strong>

**P.S. Also, I'm working on a One-Shot SpecialShipping story. It might be posted on Never Ending adventure and as a Story in general... I haven't decided yet. PEACE! ;D**

**PLZ REVIEW! XD**


End file.
